Decorative accessories such as cards are used in the art of gift packaging for decorative purposes and/or to convey messages to the receiver of a gift. Cards are typically enclosed in an envelope that is attached to the wrapping of a package or inserted freely into a gift bag. Adhesive labels that stick directly on the gift wrapping of a package are another form of decorative accessory that has been used to convey messages. When conveying messages to the receiver of a gift, it is conventional to provide a message announcing the special occasion for the gift and a message indicating who the gift is from.